A WilSon Christmas
by WilSon98
Summary: My version of events of how Will and Sonny spend their Christmas together with Arianna Grace.
1. Chapter 1

Snow was starting to fall upon Salem. The houses were lit up with lights and decorations. It was all coming together slowly for everybody. Well, for some people, not so much.  
They were all at least hoping to get through another Christmas without any fights and schemes. When has that ever happened for any of them? I guess you can say for quite a while.  
Nothing has been the same without Tom and Alice Horton that's for sure. But sometimes everyone got along. It may be a few hours or a whole day, but it's always a big deal for everyone.

Sonny busied himself in the Club, filling it with more lights and decorations. He wore a big smile on his face as he walked back behind the counter to serve his customers.

"What's gotten into you today? Hello, earth to Sonny." Chad replied.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was distracted."

"Apparently. So what's on today's agenda?"

"Not much really. Just a night in with Will and Ari."

"Really? Are you sure there's nothing more?"

"Oh come on. Get your mind out of the gutter man. I'm just excited to spend time with them that's all. What about you? Got anything in mind?"

"Nope. There's nothing for me. And I really don't want to spend time at the mansion. I think I might be heading up to Chicago."

"Are you serious? You could spend some time with us."

"Nah. I don't want to impose."

"Oh come on. You wouldn't be imposing. And besides, Ari loves you. And who says you don't have anything here, you have family." Sonny said.

Before Chad came out of surgery, Abigail came in happy that he was out. She laid down next to him in the bed. That was before Chad decided to tell her the truth and walked out. What he didn't know, was that she had gone to talk to Cameron, which made things worse.  
Chad made plans for a week trip to Boston. Just before he left, Abigail decided to break things off. Even though he didn't want to come back, a part of him felt like he needed to. He didn't properly say his goodbye's.

"I know. It's just that it feels weird. As much as I really love that munchkin and being here, I think that it would be best if I wasn't here." At that moment, Abigail came in with a smile on her face. Her smile disappeared when she saw Chad. She walked off to a far table, but close enough to hear them.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Sure thing. Anyways, I gotta go. I have a few more places I need to go and I'm off."

"Alrighty then. Be safe and keep me posted."

"Sure thing boss." Chad lifted his hand to his head, army style. Sonny Laughed at him and watched him leave.

Abigail walked up to the counter a few minutes later and cleared her throat. Sonny turned around and beamed happily at her.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great. And apparently so are you." Sonny laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really. So it has nothing to do with that surprise you were telling me about." She replied.

"What surprise?" He hid his smile, but not that good.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't know. Or have you forgotten?" He couldn't contain his smile anymore and broke into a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. But you can't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. So, you have any big plans for tonight?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Kind of. I'm kidding Sonny."

"You better. You're the second person to ask me that today you know."

"Oh, and whom is the other person may I ask."

"Chad asked me."

"Oh." Her demeanour changed and her shoulders slumped a bit. They walked towards an empty table and sat down.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Just a minute ago, you were happy."

"Of course I'm fine. So when do I get to see Ari again?" Just as she spoke the words, Will came in with Ari in her stroller. Sonny quickly got up and went over to them.

"Hey, I missed you." Will gave Sonny a quick kiss.

"I missed you too."

"Hey Will."

"Hey. What's up?" He hugged her and she leaned in towards to stroller.

"Oh my god. She's so beautiful Will. She looks a lot like you."

"Thank you."

"I'll be about fifteen minutes and then we can leave."

"Okay." Will gave him another quick kiss and he left to do a few more things before they can go home.

Will and Abigail talked for a while, as Sonny was finishing off. A small cry turned Will around to see Arianna up and about fussing. Will picked her up and set her in his lap. They were engrossed in their conversation and the sounds that Ari was making, they hadn't realized that Sonny was there.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you guys later."

"See you." They both called out together. Just before Will set her back in her stroller, her eyes turned to the lights and decorations around her. The lights and the Christmas tree amused her the most. She gave out a happy squeal and her tiny chubby hands reached out to touch one of the lights.

"You like that don't you? Well, in a short few days we will be getting a small tree and we can decorate it together. How does that sound?" Will said happily. She replied back with a big smile.

"She likes that idea."

"I do too. At least now I have a perfect reason to put a Christmas tree out."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I have you two in my life." Sonny kissed him twice before they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny sighed heavily and threw himself on the couch after they put Ari for a small nap. He was glad to be home after a long day of work. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned into them.

"How about a nice massage?"

"Mmm. I'd love that." Sonny sighed and leaned into his embrace. He found the muscles in his shoulder loosen and he began to feel relaxed. He closed his eyes and let Will continue. After a few minutes, he started to drift off.

"Sonny? Hey Sonny." As soon as he started, he noticed Sonny's muscles relax, but didn't notice him falling asleep. He stopped his ministrations and walked in front of him and sat beside him.

Sonny hadn't been getting enough sleep. Sometimes he would come home late from work. Other times, when Sonny would get up to check on Arianna, he would go back to bed, but couldn't sleep.  
He would just lay there and think; thinking about how he got this far with Will by his side. Treasuring every moment, and making it into a memory.

Will looked at him and smiled. He grabbed one of Arianna's blanket and covered him in it. He laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Sonny." He whispered. Will walked in to check on Arianna, and was up as if she knew he was coming in.

"Hey baby girl. I love you so much you know that? How about the two of us go and get dinner? We should let Sonny sleep for a bit longer. Come on." Will checked her over and changed her, and brought out her stroller. Before they left, Will turned to find Sonny passed out on the couch with half a smile on his face. He shook his head in amusement.

They took a stroll in the park, enjoying the white flakes blanketing the ground and the trees. Arianna was bundled nice and warm and felt the tiny flakes falling on her rosy cheeks and the tip of her nose.

Will could remember about two months ago when he was gone for a week. To him, it felt like he was gone for a year too long without Sonny and his baby girl by his side. Will smiled at the thought of Arianna dressed in her pumpkin suit.

He couldn't stop staring at the picture in his phone when Gabi sent it with Sonny holding her. There were a few more with Gabi, and one with the three of them.

He wanted to come home that instant. He couldn't stay a few more days without them. Will couldn't contain excitement when he saw the twenty people who were interested in his essay.

His favourite part of it, was when most of them had asked if he was considering to get married. He told them that he hadn't thought about it. But thinking about it now, he felt a little nervous. He briefly remembered when Sonny faked proposed to him, he smiled at the thought.

They found themselves in the Square that was nearly empty. Some of the decorations were still being put up. The tree in the middle that marked the Tom and Alice Horton, was already covered in lights. He walked them over and sat there for a few minutes.

"You know, you are very lucky. And so am I. I'm sure that they would be proud to see you. Because, you young lady are very special." He sat there for a few minutes longer, before he got up. They walked into one of the restaurants and placed an order to go. They made a few more stops before they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was deep in thought as they made their way back home. He figured that Sonny was still asleep. When he walked in, he didn't see Sonny on the couch. He thought that maybe he went to bed instead.

"Sonny?" When he didn't answer, he made his way to the kitchen after he took Arianna out. He tried to be as quiet as he can to put a few things away. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his middle.

"Hey sleepyhead." Will laughed. Sonny rested his chin on Will's shoulder.

"Hey. Where'd you go?"

"Me and Arianna went to get supper."

"Oh. I could've went."

"You were fast asleep babe." Will turned around in Sonny's arms.

"Tell me how I fell asleep?"

"Well, you were pretty exhausted from last night obviously."

"I was. Your hands are magic by the way. You give the best massages ever. I hope to get more."

"Oh you will. But I believe you owe me the next massage." Will winked and laughed at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sonny laughed.

"Love me." Will clicked his tongue.

"I already do. More and more each day." They met each other in the middle for a short sweet kiss. Arianna, interrupted them with slight shrill for the need of attention in her playpen.

"So, what's for supper by the way?"

"It's a surprise."

"You want me to help you?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Will gave Sonny a quick kiss and turned to make supper. While Sonny went into the living room and sat and played with Arianna. The feeling was too much for him. He felt on cloud nine everyday, loving every moment. The waking up, the afternoon talks, the lazy evenings and the goodnight kisses.

After two plates of pasta that neither of them couldn't get enough of, they were both full. They shared a nice desert that Will brought from the Night and Day ice cream shop. And they each took a turn feeding Arianna.

They sat on the couch with Ari held in Will's arms while Sonny held Will. They talked about everything and nothing and teaching Ari about things that she will find important. It's every little thing, every little moment that they loved sharing. That they couldn't get enough of.

Soon enough, Arianna had fallen asleep, and Will carried her to bed. He stayed with her for a few more minutes and came back to find Sonny reading his book. He saw him put it down and went back into his arms.

"You work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"Oh." Will huffed out a sigh.

"I don't work the day after. But I'm sure I can squeeze in some time with a famous writer and his beautiful daughter." Will turned around in his arms.

"I'm not that great."

"Oh come on. If you weren't that great, then your writing wouldn't have been published. And you would have found someone else while you were there." Sonny said playfully.

"Okay. I'll admit that I'm great. And I'll also admit that I could never find anyone else in this world like you. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You are that inspiration that got me going. You and Arianna. And I will never get tired of telling you that. And I will never get tired of how much I love you."

"I love you too. I love everything that you write. Oh and by the way, the dedication part was one of my favourite parts."

"I could've went on, but it seemed more than enough. How many times have you read it by the way?" Will nodded toward it.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh come on. Tell me."

"I think I read it at least fifty times. I haven't kept track."

"Oh my god Sonny."

"What I can't help it. It's that good. You're that good. I was just looking at the dedication part again."

"Can't get enough, huh?"

"Nope." They both laughed. Will leaned over and grabbed it and turned to the first page.

Dedicated to: Gabriella Hernandez; my best friend who means everything to me. I wouldn't have made it this far without her. And who is also the mother of my beautiful baby girl Arianna Grace Horton. Not only is she my daughter, but she is my inspiration, my star, and my everything.  
And last but not least, to Sonny Kiriakis. My best friend, my inspiration and my boyfriend who means the world to me. I'm glad to have made it this far with him. He is also my everything, and means the world to me. Having these three amazing people in my life, is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." They stayed there for a few minutes longer, before they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The day seemed to drag on slowly, even with the morning rush. Sonny had all the decorations done and it looked pretty good. Amazing, is how Will described it to be.

Christmas was in just a few weeks and Sonny was excited. Not only because it was his second Christmas spending his time with Will, but because it was Arianna's first year. And, he wanted this year to be special for the three of them.

It took them a while to adjust to their new living arrangements. After Rafe had recovered fully, Gabi was happy for him. She had a hard time when she felt like she was the only one putting in the effort to be with Arianna, going to school and visiting with her brother after. But she didn't want to have to choose between her daughter and everything else. Gabi knew that Will is there for her and so was Sonny.

When Gabi found out that Nick was the one who helped her get her back into modelling, she freaked out a bit. But when Sonny and Will found out, that was a different story. But it was them who encouraged her to do it.

When she did go for it, she was excited when she got a job offer in New York for a better job. And a bright future and career. She didn't want to have to leave Arianna, but she was in good hands as Will mentioned.

They were happy for her and congratulated her before she left. Rafe gave them the heads up that he would take her to the airport. Now that he was better and in moving motion, he needed it and couldn't be more proud for his baby sister.

Sonny was in deep thought as he looked over papers of inventory and bills that needed to be paid, and the list went on. He didn't see Will coming in with Arianna.

"Hey love." Will leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey."

"You okay? You look tired."

"I am. These lists keeps piling up. Thank you for last night though, it was the best."

"Your welcome. But I have other things in mind for next time." Will wiggled his eyebrows.

"What am I going to do with your father Arianna? Sometimes he drives me crazy." He leaned towards her stroller. He looked in her eyes and saw the same baby blues as Will and the same sparkle when she laughed.

"Oh I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I forgot that I had a meeting with your dad this afternoon."

"What about?"

"It's a surprise." Will smiled.

"Really? Does it have anything to do with the other one you were talking about?"

"Nope. This is different. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you later pumpkin. Love you." Sonny kissed Arianna first and made sure she was warm. And gave Will a quick kiss.

"Love you too."

Will made his way to the mansion too see Justin. This was the one thing that Will couldn't keep a secret from Sonny any longer. Even though Christmas was close, he had a few other things he wanted to give to Sonny. It almost felt like when he gave Gabi a few gifts, showing how much he loved her. But, this time it felt different. He loved Gabi like a best friend and was proud of her making a decision that he knew was hard on her to make.

He remembered the time when she did the same when Will got the opportunity of a lifetime. Everything in their lives was changing. These weren't just little changes, these were big changes, and it felt like it was happening so fast. Arianna is getting bigger and more beautiful everyday, and his love for her and Sonny gets stronger everyday.

He walked up and thought to himself that it's now or never. Henderson answered the door greeting Will with a smile.

"Good to see you Will."

"It's good to see you too Henderson." Will walked in and saw Justin there with the papers ready.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am."

* * *

Will heard the jingle of keys a half an hour later he came home. Instead of seeing a tired Sonny, he saw him perked up.

"Hey. You look happy."

"I am. After having a cup of coffee and maybe a bottle or two of beer."

"Really? Drinking on the job, huh. Well I have some good news and it can't wait."

"Ooh. I'm excited." Sonny sat on the couch and waited for Will. He was a bit nervous to tell him, but he knew it was the right time.

"Will, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just happy that's all. You make me happy and I want to tell you how much it means to me that your doing this with me."

"I'm in a very happy place right now, because you and Ari are my world. And there is no other place I'd rather be and no one else I'd rather do this with." Will cleared his throat and was ready.

"I love you. And I love how amazing you are with Arianna. So I wanted to tell you, well ask you to be her godfather." Sonny was stunned at the declaration. His smile froze for a few minutes and no words could explain how he felt.

"Sonny? I had a feeling that..." Will was interrupted by Sonny.

"I would like.., no scratch that. I would love to be her godfather. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I do."

"You sure about that?" Sonny just leaned in for a kiss. Will found his fingers through Sonny's hair and brought his thumb and forefinger and rubbed his ears.

"I took care of everything else."

"Is that why you went to see my dad?"

"Maybe." Will laughed. He got up to get to Arianna, but Sonny got up first.

It was Sonny's turn to cook that night, but he made something simple. After dinner and cleaning the dishes, the three of them sat on the couch listening to Ari. And also talked about getting their Christmas tree soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Will woke up to the feeling of Sonny's arms wrapped around him. The warm steady breathing from him made him feel calm and relaxed. And the beating of his heart made him feel safe. He turned around to find Sonny awake.

"Morning."

"Morning." They closed the gap between each other and leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss. Sonny caressed Will's face and Will brought his hand around Sonny's neck. They hummed in content, feeling on cloud nine. They stayed in bed for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. There wasn't a word that could describe how they felt about each other.

They woke up early to start their day. Will made his way to his classes, while Sonny stayed with Arianna. Even though they both planned to do Christmas shopping together, Sonny wanted to do some of it on his own. He brought Arianna out, changed her and fed her and they both went to do their Christmas shopping.

He bought most of the stuff. The last place they came to was the Square. They both walked around aimlessly as Sonny talked with Arianna and received giggles from her.

They stopped into one of the stores that he had been eyeing for a while. A salesclerk noticed the ring of the door and looked up and greeted the customer.

"Hello sir, may I help you with anything today?"

"Uh, just looking right now." Sonny replied.

"Alright. Let me know if you need any assistance."

"Thank you." He smiled. Sonny looked around for the perfect gift for Will. This was the hard part. He wanted to give Will everything he needed. But Will would tell him that he already has everything. After trying to find the perfect one, his eyes went to one of them. The salesclerk walked in front of him as she thought he found the one he needed.

"May I see this one?"

"Of course." She brought it out for him to see. He admired it. He knew that Will was going to love it.

"I'll take it." He paid for the gift with a huge grin and thanked her before he left. He made one last stop at the flower stand and bought some roses for Will. When he looked at his watch, he didn't realize that they have been out all day. It was past four already. He knew that Will would be home by now.

"I think it's time to go home baby girl. Your dad is probably worried." They both left the Square, happy with his purchases and went home.

Just as he finished taking a shower, Will heard the sound of keys on the other side of the door. He quickly changed and met him in the kitchen where he was putting some stuff away.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh. We both did some Christmas shopping."

"Really? You couldn't wait for me?" Will went up to Arianna who was in her playpen. He extended his arms towards her and she quickly pulled her arms to him.

"Well, actually, I bought a few presents for you and for Arianna and got the rest of the stuff for the apartment."

"You didn't have to get me anything Sonny."

"I wanted to. And because you deserve everything." He kissed Will.

"Awe. Thanks Sonny. I guess I have to get you something."

"You don't have to get me anything. Because, I have everything that I've always wanted right here with me." Sonny looked at Arianna and back to Will with the biggest smile on his face.

"Actually, I have something else for you." Sonny took out the roses from behind his back.

"They're beautiful. And you are the best." He said punctuating each word after each kiss. Sonny laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you before you were being all so romantic, that my mom called. She wants us to go to the mansion and have dinner. I'll understand if you don't want to go."

"I think it would be great actually."

"Really?"

"Really. That way your mom has a chance to see Ari. And we can ask your brother and sisters what they want for Christmas and they won't even know that we bought it."

"Mmm. I have the best boyfriend in the world. I like that idea."

"I have many great ideas."Sonny thought about the gift that he bought for him and hid it the minute he came home. Sonny kissed him one last time before he went to change. Will took Arianna and checked her and changed her. When the three of them were ready, they made their way to the DiMera mansion


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way to the mansion with Sonny holding Arianna in her stroller. A wreath hung on the door with the pine needles hanging out in every direction. And a small decorative hanging light was wrapped around it snugly like a glove.

Will grabbed the knocker and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. The butler quickly answered the door without making any announcement to the family that sat in the living room.

"Welcome."

"Thank you." They both replied in unison. They walked in all the way and saw everyone there. The discussion between EJ, Sami, and Lucas looked almost heated.

"Hey, what's up?" Will said in a cheery voice. But it died down after a while. A tiny voice rang out in the room.

"Will! You're here." Johnny ran up to Will and gave him a hug. Will lifted him in his arms.

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"I missed you. I don't get to see you everyday." He set his head in the crook of his neck. Will sat on the couch and let Johnny sit on his lap.

"I missed you too. But hey, you know what? Next time I go somewhere, you're coming with me."

"Awesome."

"How about this. Me, Sonny, and Arianna are going shopping tomorrow, and you, Sydney and Allie get to come with us."

"Really?" Johnny lifted his head from his shoulder and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Really."

"Awesome." Everyone watched the brotherly exchange between the two. Even though they had different fathers, they were really close. Nothing and no one could ever really tear them apart. Will was always there and always be there for his siblings when they needed him.

Sonny loves the bond that they both share. There were times when he wished that he and his brothers were still close and shared the same thing. They are still close, but not as they used to be. Sonny sat on the couch next to Will with Ari in his lap.

"She kind of looks like you Will." Johnny replied.

"You think?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He jumped off his lap and ran upstairs. The tension in the room all but disappeared. Sami passed her way from EJ and Lucas and gave them a look before sitting in between Will and Sonny.

"You want to go to Grammy Sami?" Sonny said with a small laugh. Her arms were outstretched ready to hold her. Just then, Stefano came into the room that was in deep conversation and laughter. The recent discussion was forgotten and was replaced with better conversation. He announced dinner and they followed behind.

"I'm just going to change her Will. I'll be back."

"Okay. Need any help?"

"I got it." He gave him a quick kiss. Will hung back waiting for Sonny. His eyes roaming through the small decorative room and the fire blazing. Will was in deep thought, and didn't notice Sonny behind him.

"You okay Will?" He had on a worried look.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually. I'm great." He gave Sonny a lingering kiss before kissing Arianna.

"Come to daddy." Will held her in his arms, and took Sonny's hand and went into the dining room.

* * *

"Did you see that list Johnny had?" Sonny replied.

"Never mind his. Sydney's and Allie's were worse." They quietly laughed their way back to their apartment with the evening fresh in their minds. Arianna was drifting to sleep after their second round of monopoly.

Will had beat them all. Sonny was flustered after the first round and demanded a second. Monopoly wasn't his greatest game, but he liked it sometimes. Pictionary was one of his favourites. He liked the guessing, and the strategy. Sonny rarely ever played any games. If he did, it was all based on strategy and mind games. Will preferred the opposite.

"By the way, I like when you get all fired up like that. Your feisty." Sonny barked a laugh at Will's remark.

"In more ways than one babe." They walked into a dark room before it was flooded with light. Will carried Arianna to bed, as Sonny finished setting the keys aside and locking the door. He turned the lights off and went into their bedroom. He closed the door gently and went to the spot where he hid his present for Will.

"I know you're going to love this Will. I know I do. You're worth the wait and so much more. I love you so much it hurts. You made me the happiest person in the world." He wiped away a few tears that he hadn't recognized at first and put the gift away.

He took off his clothes and left his boxers on. He sighed as he relaxed under the covers waiting for Will. Will joined him a few minutes later.

"You okay Sonny?"

"I'm great. Now, come here."

"Gladly." Will threw his clothes absentmindedly in different directions. And laid under the covers in Sonny's arms.

* * *

"Hey Will, guess what?" Johnny asked happily.

"What."

"Christmas is in a week. Are you excited? I'm excited." He said jumping on the couch.

"I am. Be careful Johnny." He climbed off the couch that left a few marks. Sonny and Will finally had gotten the chance to decorate their apartment That week.

In the corner stood a four inch Christmas tree that took forever to decorate. Now, the lights hung perfectly and so were the ornaments. Will made sure that his brother and sisters were there to help them out.

"Can we get hot chocolate?" asked an out of breath Johnny.

"Yes we can." When Will finished changing and feeding Arianna, the three of them left. It also gave Will a chance to see Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny had been busy with the club all week. It was getting busier at this time. And Will was busy with school and his exams were coming up. And they were also busy with Arianna. Neither of them had any time together for a while. But Sonny was hoping to change that.

* * *

He could still remember that day when Will came home a day early from his trip. Will surprised Sonny with his 'I miss you kiss." And while Will checked on Arianna, Sonny lit up a few candles and got out a bottle of wine. They showed each other that night how much they were missing the other.

It wasn't just the lovemaking they missed. They missed holding hands and walking in the Square, and talking aimlessly about anything and everything. It seemed to Will that he was bragging a lot about his experience to everyone. He thought that Sonny was tired of hearing it.

"Honestly Will, I'm not tired of hearing about it again. I'm the one who should be bragging. Because I am in love with an amazing writer of a boyfriend and his beautiful daughter." That earned more than just a few kisses.

It was the day after when he came home, everyone found out he came back. His mom demanding every detail about it. Will was more concerned with things between her and EJ.

So many things have happened the week after Will came home. He felt like he was kept in the dark; secrets that were not meant to be shared. Will could vaguely remember Gabi's secret that wasn't hidden that well. Will felt his anger rising up, and he took out all his frustration on Sonny.

"Really Gabi? I thought we were all in this together. The three of us were doing really good together. You're not taking my daughter with you, are you?" Gabi stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"I could never do that to you Will."

"Oh my god Gabi. You don't remember the first time when Nick tried to do that to me. Don't tell me this was Nick's idea."

"Of course it wasn't. I told him about it and he encouraged me to take it."

"Obviously he has something to do with it. You just don't want to tell me. This is getting us nowhere." Will took his keys and left. While Gabi just stared at the door that he slammed.

Every chance he got, Will made it seem that Nick wasn't getting to him. He needed him to see that he was not about to let the biggest mistake happen. Will suppressed all his anger that day. He held on to Arianna and made sure that he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in their way.

He didn't want to have to choose between his daughter and Sonny, but Gabi was making that hard on him. It was at the end end of the day, Will took out his frustration on Sonny. Leaving no room for small talk. Will got angry at himself that night when Sonny didn't come home. The next day, he wanted to make up for it.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Will held on to Sonny's arms for dear life, and kissed the nonsense out of him.

"You're wrong. I want you in my life. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just don't want to lose my baby girl."

"You won't Will. I promise you." They reconciled with a hug. That evening, Gabi was with Nick talking. But he was doing a lot more than talking. He was overly obsessed with making the three happy and leaving Salem. He didn't realize the mistake that he made when he nearly raped Gabi.

There was no one around in the Square, and Nick made it his mission to go after what he wanted for a while. He wanted a family with Gabi. When he attacked her, she looked off to the side to find a rock and hit him in the head. She wasn't sure if he was conscious or not, she just needed to leave.

After contemplating a few things, she knew she had to leave. Even if it meant to leave behind her baby girl. She knew that Arianna was in the best hands. When she came back to the apartment, her hair was a mess and her clothes looked all over the place.

"Gabi, you okay? What happened?" Will worried. He sat on the couch next to Sonny.

"You were right Will. I made a mistake telling Nick everything. He almost raped me. There was barely anyone in the park and he just attacked me." She sat in between them crying her eyes out. Will wrapped his arms around her, and Sonny went ballistic.

"Where is that son of a bitch. I'd like to kill him myself." He got up ready to take him but Gabi stopped him.

"Don't. I, uh, I hit him in the head. I was lucky to have found a rock." The three of them sat there in silence until Arianna's cries were heard. Gabi went to take care of her. It was the following day, Gabi decided to leave.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Will had asked. She nodded her head as she carried Arianna.

"You be good for daddy okay." She fusses in her arms and Gabi handed her over to Sonny. The three of them exchanged hugs and goodbyes. It has been two months since she has left.

* * *

Will shook out those thoughts from his head and tried thinking of the best days of his life right now. Being with Sonny, working with him when he needed the help. He walked the rest of the way with his brother to the club. The minute he opened the door, he could see how busy it was.

"Hey Johnny, how about you find us a table and I will be there in a few minutes okay."

"Okay." He walked to the table off in the corner. Will looked around for Sonny, but he wasn't there. One of the baristas was having a hard time and was on her own. Will went behind the bar and helped her out.

"I am so sorry. It must have been swamped. I just had to sign for some orders." Sonny finally came and his back was toward Will. That give him an advantage, as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh. It was definitely swamped. But I took care of everything."

"Will! What are you doing here?" Sonny turned around, surprised.

"Well, I told Johnny we could get hot chocolate. And I saw that it was busy, but I didn't see you. So I took over."

"Mm. I love you for it. Speaking of which where is Johnny?"

"Oh, he is at that table over there with Arianna." The two of them walked over to the table.

"Hey Will, where's my hot chocolate?" Johnny replied with an expression on his face.

"I'll go get you one buddy." Sonny was up and made the three of them hot chocolate while Will was getting ready to feed Arianna. Yeah, everything was almost perfect. Will thought, as he watched Sonny walk away with happiness in his stride.

They talked and laughed about the crazy day to day things. Will made a few excuses to go to the bathroom or make a call. But really, he was helping out behind the bar. He didn't want to get a cranky, tired Sonny at home.

"Don't worry about it babe. I've got it." Sonny came up behind him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, there are two people in need of your attention. Apparently I'm boring."

"You're definitely not boring." He kissed him and made his way back to the table. The day dragged on, and the four of them were ready to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who have favourited/followed this story. And thank you for the amazing reviews. I am open to any suggestions, or ideas that you would like to read and I will put it out. Hope you like this next ch. :)**

* * *

"Did you have fun." Will dropped his brother off at the mansion and his mom opened the door.

"Yeah. Thanks Will. You're the best." He gave him another hug and ran upstairs.

"Thank you Will."

"For what? I love hanging out with him."

"He's lucky to have a big brother like you. Actually I wanted to talk to you." Will was already inside, freezing from the cold.

"Okay. What's up?" They walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, how is everything? You look happy."

"Everything is great. I am happy."

"I can tell by that look on your face. Actually I wanted to ask you how you're dealing with this without Gabi."

"Honestly mom, I'm fine to tell you the truth. I wasn't okay about it at first, but I'm doing okay. Me and Sonny made a few arrangements and we're sticking to them."

"Well, I'm glad your happy."

"Thanks mom. Oh, how are thing between you and EJ by the way?" Sami made an expressive look as if she didn't want to talk about it. She got up from the couch and walked over to the table in the corner that had the drinks.

"Everything is great."

"Oh come on mom. I know when something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. We just had a discussion. It has nothing to do with you, so don't worry."

"To tell you the truth, I'm more worried about you than myself at the moment. What happened?" She told him everything. Will felt like he was about to lose his mind at times. When he talked to his mom, sometimes he felt most of his energy was being drained. But he loved his mom with all his heart.

She would do anything and everything for her kids, just to see smiles on their faces. She loves them so much with all her heart. Will loved having conversations with his mom, well, sometimes. He felt that they have gotten closer then they have ever been.

"So. When do I get to see Arianna Grace again?" She clapped her hands to change the topic.

"Uh, soon." Just then, Sami's phone rang indicating a message.

"Give me one second." She opened her phone expecting a text from EJ, instead it was Sonny.

'Meet me at The Square tomorrow. Have something important to discuss with you.'

"Was that EJ?" Will asked and got up. She quickly closed her phone and turned to face Will.

"Uh, no. No. That was actually Sonny. He wants to speak to me tomorrow."

"Oh, about what?"

"I'm not sure. He just said it's important. Anyway, I will let you head home and see you tomorrow, maybe." Sami walked Will out. They were in the foyer when Johnny came downstairs in his pj's and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The other hand was clutching on an envelope.

"Johnny, why aren't you in bed?" He ignored his mom and walked up to Will.

"Hey, Johnny. What are you still doing up buddy?" Will stooped to his level.

"I made this for you. Don't open it until Christmas, please."

"I promise." He gave him one last hug and watched him go back upstairs with small steps at a slow pace.

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She kissed his cheek and hugged him before he left.

* * *

Will quietly made his way inside the apartment trying not to wake up Sonny. He gently placed the keys and the envelope on the desk. He turned around to find Sonny standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Hey." Sonny whispered.

"Hey. Is Arianna asleep?"

"Yeah. She woke up about thirty minutes ago, and I just put her to sleep."

"Okay. I'm just going to check on her and then I'll come to bed." Will made his way into the bedroom beside them.

Arianna looked beautiful in her sleeping form. Didn't matter what she was doing, or babbling about, or the way she looked; but to the two of them, she is always beautiful. She laid on her back, one arm was tucked under the covers and the other was resting above her head with her pink pacifier in her mouth.

"I love you." Will whispered. He turned the monitor on next to her and went to join Sonny.

Will slipped under the covers after changing his clothes and cuddled up to Sonny's warmth. Sonny rested his head against the headboard and gently stroked Will's arm.

"My mom told me that you have something important to tell her." Will remembered the conversation and brought it up.

"Oh, I'm just having trouble with something and I need her help."

"You know I can always help." Will lifted his head and looked at Sonny with a grin on his face.

"It's a secret. And I don't want to ruin it."

"Oh come on Sonny." Sonny just gave a small hearty laugh and looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes that still gets him mesmerized every time he looks at them.

"Nope. Besides, there are twelve important things I have listed off for my Christmas."

"Really?" Will said getting interested.

"Mhmm."

"What's the first?"

"You." Sonny said before he locked his lips with Will's in a searing kiss. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck. They clung to each other all night, reaching into their high state, they couldn't get enough.

Each touch didn't seem like enough, and each kiss was the same. But, every time they said 'I love you', through their eyes and their body language; or whether if it was just the words, or in the kisses, it always felt more than enough. They finally fell asleep with Sonny's arms draped around Will.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Will was watching Sonny from a distance. He always wondered how he got so lucky. But, it was Sonny saying that he was the lucky one. They may have a few ups and downs, but they never gave up on each other.

Will walked around the Square and made it to the park with Ari in her stroller. He let his mind wander to last night. Spending almost every moment in Sonny's arms he felt more than happy. Looking at Arianna who was bundled up from the cold, he smiled.

"You add one lucky little lady. You have me and Sonny, and you have so many people who love you. I love you so much." He leaned in to kiss her tiny forehead before he got up and left.

Just as he came by the Square, he saw Sonny with his mom. He didn't want to eavesdrop. But looking at their reactions, he knew that Sonny had something up his sleeve.

* * *

Sonny finished up the morning rush at the club and was about to leave, until one of his employees called in sick. He told her not to worry about it and just focus on getting better. Sonny was starting to get into it again and finished serving his last customer.

"Hey Sonny!" T came in and sat himself on one of the stools in front of him.

"Hey T. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm bored actually. It looks good in here." T looked around at the lights that were hung up and the tree that was already decorated. Sometimes Sonny never really understood T. He knew he was trying to be funny, but sometimes he wasn't.

"Thanks. Oh uh, do you mind watching back here. I forgot I had an important meeting at I need to get to." Sonny asked as he got a text from Sami.

"Sure no problem." T was about to jump behind the counter but Sonny stopped him.

"I hope you don't break anything while you're at it."

"Of course not. I am pretty good actually."

"I wouldn't go that far. I would say that you're not bad."

"You're not funny Kiriakis." Sonny just laughed and T mocked his laughter.

"I try. When I get back, it better not be a mess."

"Yes boss." T slugged his shoulders in defence with a dishrag in his hand. Sonny just laughed at him and left.

Sonny was nervous. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Sami. He bought coffee for the two of them from one of the restaurant and sat at a table in the Square. He waited patiently until she came. When he saw her, he quickly got up to greet her.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hi. Oh I got you this." Sonny replied handing her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you. So, is there something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, there is." Sonny stalled, not knowing what to say. He didn't think that it would be this hard just to tell her something. Sonny never had any difficulty talking to Sami. But when it was something like this, he felt nervous.

"Sonny, are you okay?" She looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...Actually I wanted to tell you that I was thinking about moving out of the apartment, since Gabi is gone."

"Oh, well do you have a place in mind?"

"I do. Well, that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you." Sonny's smile widened and he knew he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Sami reached her hand towards Sonny and rested her hand on his.

"Sonny, you know that whatever you tell me, I promise I will keep it a secret. I spoke to Will yesterday, and I never seen him so happy."

"He makes me happy, I love him. Which leads me to what I wanted to tell you, well ask you. I want to ask Will to marry me." Sami was shocked at first. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Ms. Brady. Can you say something please." Sami shook her head from a brief thought. She just stood up and went over to Sonny and brought him into a hug.

"Of course. Yes you can, you have my permission. I'm so happy." She hugged him tight, she almost squeezed him.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Hey, what's up?" Will walked up to them wondering what was going on.

"Hey Will. Hi Arianna." Sami moved from Sonny's die to Ari's stroller.

"Hey Sonny. So what's going on?" Sonny had a hard time trying to wipe the smile on his face.

"Oh nothing. Just happy to see you." Sonny leaned in for a chaste kiss, but Will let it linger for a while.

"I actually have to get back to the Club, before T does something." The three of them laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you at home later." Sonny kissed him more one more time and kissed Arianna. He hugged Sami one more time.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." Sonny left leaving Sami and Will to talk.

"So what was that about?" Will asked after Sonny left.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Love** **is never too old or too young to share. And there is no difference as to who you share it with. No matter the holiday or occasion, they will always be there in your arms, and your heart making every memory last forever. ~Naeyla E. ~**

* * *

"So, what was that about?" Will asked after Sonny left.

"Oh it was nothing too important. He just wanted to ask a favour." Sami lied, hoping that Will would buy it. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He decided to forget about it.

"I actually have to go. I'm meeting EJ for lunch." She changed the topic.

"Oh, ok."

"I'll see you later."

"Of course. Bye." Will stood there watching her leave. It was at this moment he felt a little out of the loop. Like there was something missing. His eyebrows wrinkled in worry and hurt for some reason. The two of them left as Will tried not to think about it anymore.

The tree was lit up and so were the candles. Sonny walked in with a heavy sigh with his back turned towards their bedroom door. He stared at the small mess of wrapping paper, and scissors, he didn't notice Will coming up from behind.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey yourself. What's all this mess?"

"Oh that. I'm sorry. I just finished wrapping up the gifts and I was about to clean this up after I put Ari to sleep." Sonny turned around in his arms and wrapped his own on Will's waist.

"Don't let me stop you." Sonny squeezed Will's waist and went into the kitchen. Will was feeling very optimistic about this year and he didn't want to ruin any of it.

"Are you okay Will?" Sonny turned around to see Will standing in front of the Christmas tree.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Will wasn't sure how to tell him. He seemed to have a distant look on his face. When he felt Sonny's arm wrap around him, he relaxed.

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me. I know something's wrong by the look on your face." Will turned around and faced Sonny. He looked into his deep chocolate eyes and saw a look of sadness.

"Really. I'm fine. It's just that I'm worried."

"About?" They walked over to the couch where Will rested his head against Sonny's chest.

"I know that this year is going to be different for the two of us. Sometimes I keep thinking back when I had my first alone. And then I think about you and Ari. A lot has happened I know, but I just want this year to be special."

"Of course it will be. Last year was special for me. And I have the two most important people in my life. I couldn't ask for anything more special right now." Will lifted his head from Sonny's chest and looked into his eyes again that had so much sincerity and love. That was the Sonny he fell in love with and Will always be in love with.

In just a few short minutes they were sitting on the couch, they felt happy and content. Arianna broke the silence with her smile cries and Sonny was up before Will. They went to bed early that evening and were blanketed in warmth.

* * *

"Will!" Johnny screamed.

"Johnny." Will scooped him in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Will."

"Merry Christmas to you too buddy." Sonny and Will woke up early to get the gifts and everything else ready. Will had woken up early and made them breakfast in bed before he got to Ari. It was the best morning to wake up to. Well, including the gift that was waiting in the shower. Oh yeah, this Christmas is definitely going to be special.

Will smiled as the thoughts were going through his head. Sonny came up from behind him holding the beauty that is Arianna in his arms. She was bundled up in a pink coat with her tiny gloves and hat that fit perfect. It was her smile and laugh that made everyone love her even more.

"Hey Will, hi Sonny. Oh my god. She is so adorable." Sami came down the stairs of the mansion with her coat on and ready. She stretched out her arms to hold her granddaughter. She nuzzled her forehead with a tiny kiss and held her close.

"Where's EJ?" Will asked.

"Oh, he had a business meeting."

"On Christmas, huh." Will thought about it and wasn't sure. He shook his head to forget and put his mind on happy thoughts. They left the mansion to the club.

They spent about a half an hour at the club. Sonny thought that they didn't need extra pair of hands. But he insisted on helping anyways. Once it did calm down, he noticed Will and Abigail off to the side.

"I didn't think you would be here." Will looked surprised.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss being here to see my cousins and my adorable niece. She has gotten so big." Will watched her with awe as she held Ari in her arms and couldn't stop gushing over her. He was in deep thought, he didn't hear her ask a question.

"What?"

"I said, are you and Sonny coming with me? My mom just texted me, when I was coming home. And she wants to see this little one."

"Oh yeah. Just let me tell Sonny and we will be on our way."

"Okay sounds good." After they had spent some time in the club working on a few other things and getting a lot of hugs, they were glad they stayed. But they wanted to spend some time at the Kirakis mansion and get to the ornament hanging.

And they wanted to spend some of their time at the hospital for the kids. And last but not least, they wanted to spend some time together, the three of them.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them reached the Kiriakis mansion with Sonny leading the way. They were greeted by Justin who welcomed them with open arms.

"Hi Will, I'm glad you came."

"So am I. I would never miss it." Sonny smiled big. They moved into the living room where they heard numerous conversations. Will was sad not to see his aunt Maggie in the mansion anymore. But he doesn't blame her after what Victor had done.

It was mayhem at Kristen's and Brady's wedding. And even though what Marlena had done was wrong; she felt sick to her stomach when she didn't know who was on the tape until she put it on. She felt betrayed by Victor, and Maggie felt the same about him as well.

It was all a misunderstanding and it was a disastrous wedding that was bound to happen. Some people shrugged off the memory, others still had the need to bring it up when it was necessary.

"Oh my god. Alex! What are you doing here?" Sonny stopped in his tracks with his mouth agape.

"Well look at what the wind blew in. How have you been?" They met in a brotherly hug.

"I am good. Actually, great. Better than I have ever been."

"I can tell." Alex said looking towards Will direction.

* * *

"Hi Will."

"Hi aunt Adrienne." She then stooped to Ari and admired her.

"Look Will, I just wanted to apologize for everything." She stood up and looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay." He gave a small smirk. He always heard her apologies many times before, and she always made a complete 180 every time. He just shrugged it off because he will always love Sonny.

While Adrienne and Justin were busy entertaining Ari, Sonny introduced Will to his brother.

"So this is the famous Will?" Alex smiled.

"The one and only. I see that you two are talking about me." They both shook hands.

"Only the good things." Sonny rubbed his back.

"Sonny has told me everything about you. And how amazing and talented you are."

"Really?" Will smiled at Sonny while he was grinning from ear to ear as he had his arm wrapped around him.

"So Will, where is that gorgeous baby of yours?" They walked over to the couch and they spent their time entertaining Arianna. They had a few more guest coming in, the last two being Joey and Vic. Sonny was surprised to see his brothers. It was the first time in a long time since he has seen them. This has been the start of the best Christmas yet, so far.

"We, actually have to get going." Will replied, holding a sleeping Ari in his arms.

"Already?" Alex came in.

"Yeah. We have a few more places that we need to go to."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Vic replied from the inside.

"Sounds good."

"Alright. See you Sonny."

"See you Alex, it's great to see you guys again." Adrienne smiled at the four brothers. She was glad when she heard that they were coming to Salem for Christmas. A way to spend a holiday together.

* * *

When they got to the Horton house for the ornament hanging, they were greeted by JJ.

"Hey guys what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." He opened the door for them to come in.

"I know. Everything's great." Will beamed happily.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Arianna woke up in the car right before they came to the house. It was as if she knew. Will watched JJ as he held Ari in his arms. At that moment, Jennifer came in to greet three of her new guests.

"Hi. Oh, I'm so glad you came."

"Hi aunt Jennifer."

"Oh my god, she is so beautiful. May I?"

"Sure." Sonny looked at Will who had a look on his face. He had a feeling that she was going to be placed back and forth between everyone.

After they all had dinner and more deserts, they felt like they had were stuffed from enough food that they ate since that morning. Everyone was all sitting in the living room waiting for the rest of the Horton family to join them. Different conversations came from different places in the room. And the best part was being around each other.

Just before they got in the living room just in time for the ornament hanging, Sonny and Will stayed behind. Will brought out one of his hands from behind his back and handed Sonny a small box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." When Sonny opened it, he just stared at him. He held up his own ornament that was ready to be placed on the tree.

"Will this is too much."

"Of course it's not. Besides, you're part of the family now. And I have something else for you later." Sonny felt all teary eyed.

"You didn't have to."

"It was Abigail's idea actually. They got one for Ari to." Sonny admired the ornament and placed his hand in Will's and placed a kiss.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." They walked into the living room with the rest of everyone else.

Before they left, Ari was fast asleep. They all had a great evening. Especially it being Ari's first Christmas. And the two most important people in Will's life were given an ornament of their own right beside his.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you again so much for the amazing reviews and follows. I would like to warn you however that this ch. contains some smut. Happy reading. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Sonny waited patiently for Will to come home after he dropped off Arianna with Sami. He waited in the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Sonny?" Will came in with dinner looking for him.

"In here Will." He heard his voice coming from the bedroom. He left the takeout on the kitchen island and walked into the bedroom.

"What is going on in here?" He looked at Sonny who was wearing the full Santa clause suit minus the beard. He laughed at his brazenness.

"Wow." Will cleared his throat with laughter following.

"What, you don't like it?"

"I do. I just didn't think wearing that was your type of thing."

"It's not really. But I wanted to try it out."

"It looks good on you." Will replied walking towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. But now I want to see you out of that thing." Will pushed Sonny on the bed and crawled up to him. They slowly kissed as Sonny lifted Will's shirt off.

Will moved his hand between them and unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the sweater. His hand gently massaged his chest which were then followed by light kisses. Will moved his hands lower. Wherever his hands went, his mouth followed. He stopped and moved back up where blue eyes met brown.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will. So much." Sonny wrapped his arms around Will as their lips found each other's. Will stopped once again only to get the boots undone so he could get rid of the pants.

Each sound they made, was like music to their ears. Each touch felt like the soft touch of a feather. They felt like they were at the edge of a storm which slowly died down with gentle waves at the end.

Their breathing that was erratic, was now calm. They laid there for a few minutes before one of them turned to face the other.

"That was amazing. You should definitely wear that more often." They both laughed.

"You look better in that hat." Sonny moved closer and kissed Will.

"So do you. I'll be back." Will got up and put a few clothes on and went to warm up dinner so they could eat in bed. While Sonny waited, he checked on his gift one more time and went back to bed.

"What were you doing?" Will came back with food in hand and the hat still on his head.

"I was just checking on something."

"Tell me."

"It's a secret." Sonny went back under the covers and patted the empty spot next to him. They are in silence for a few minutes as they had other things on their minds.

"What did your mom say when you took Arianna?"

"She was happy. But something was bugging her though. I'm not sure what it was."

"I hope everything is okay."

"I hope so too." Will looked at his now empty plate as if he had something on his mind.

"You okay Will?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at Sonny.

"You okay?"

"I'm more than okay."

"You sure?"

"I am now." He quickly got up to get rid of their plates and the rest of it. And he quickly got rid of his clothes except the hat as soon as he got back. Sonny drew his breath in and his eyes grew darker with lust. Will moved up to him and kissed him heavily.

"We should've thought of this last year." Sonny replied trying to catch his breath.

"You still made my year." Will moved his lips to Sonny's neck just below his ear. Sonny moaned at the feeling.

"You made mine too. And this year as well." Will stopped his ministrations which gave Sonny an advantage to flip him over. He gasped when he felt Sonny's fingers trailing down.

Sonny looked deep into his sea blue eyes and felt himself drifting on gentle waves. Will then flipped him over once more and got his legs tangled with Sonny's.

"That thing on the hat keeps getting in the way."

"Too bad." They both got to tickling each other until they couldn't get enough. They couldn't stop their laughing and their teasing.

"I still have yet to receive my gift from you, you know." Sonny was out of breath.

"Your gift is gonna have to wait. Because somebody has been naughty this year."

"Really Will?" Sonny raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah. Now stop talking." Will continued his descent, stopped and went back up . Sonny flipped him over once more and their kisses started slowly and sensually and went from there.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

There was one more week left of Christmas and it was Will's birthday today. Sonny wanted to do something special for him. He put his other gift aside, he wanted to give it to him on New Year's Eve.

Of all the times they have been together, Sonny was the one planning things out for the two of them. And in all honesty, he hasn't gotten tired of doing things for him. He's happy to do anything for him.

He moved back behind the counter to serve his customers. Sonny was into his job that he didn't notice Will coming in. With the stroller, he walked to an empty table waiting happily.

When it had died down at the counter, Sonny went up to Will. He walked up from behind and set a large warm brewed coffee in front of him.

"Hey you." Will replied turning his head.

"Hi." He gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to Arianna and kissed her cheek.

"None of that while I'm here." Someone said from behind.

"Nice to see you too T." He smirked at him. He walked off back to the counter.

"So how is your writing going today?" Sonny turned his attention back to Will while T was making a conversation with a customer he was helping out.

"It's great actually. I got a lot more done today than I thought I would."

"That's great. Would you let me read some of what you have written?"

"You always have my permission Sonny."

"Good. Now, how about the three of us get out of here?" Sonny smiled.

"As much as I'd love to. Don't you have a business to run?"

"I do. But T is here, and he has everything under control. Besides, there is someplace I would rather be." Sonny looked at T who was handling everything along with other employees and back to Will whose eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Okay then, home it is."

"Hey, where are you two sluggers going?"

"We are going home and to put this one to sleep." Will looked down at Arianna who was wide awake with her finger in her mouth. He removed her finger and put her pacifier in her mouth. She spit out after ten seconds and replaced it with her finger. The three of them talked for a few short minutes before they left. Will was about to leave when Sonny had almost forgotten his wallet.

"Oh crap. I forgot my wallet in the office. I'll be just a few minutes okay?"

"Okay." Sonny walked off into the office, and grabbed his wallet. When he came out, he noticed that Will was gone.

"Hey T, don't forget what I told you. I'm counting on you man."

"Don't worry I've got it under control." Sonny was hoping he didn't have to worry, he wanted everything to be perfect. He walked out and caught up to Will.

Will waited outside with Arianna until Sonny came out. He noticed that Sonny was drifting off from time to time. He couldn't help but think that he had other things on his mind. Will ignored those thoughts when he saw him coming towards them.

"You ready?"

"I am." He gave a small smile. They made it home just in time as Arianna was beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

They enjoyed the evening stroll in the park which Sonny suggested. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and stole a few light kisses. They talked about everything and nothing. They walked aimlessly until they were in front of the Club.

The place was empty when they walked in. The only lights that were on was from the Christmas tree and the lights against the wall.

"Why is it so empty?" Will asked. Sonny turned on the lights and soon the Club was bathed in light.

"Surprise!" Will was shocked as he saw everyone coming out from their places. Sami made her way quickly towards Will with a big hug.

"Happy birthday Will."

"Thanks mom." Her arms around his body, and his arms were just hanging in the air wondering how this happened. He looked at Sonny with an 'I told you so' look.

"Was this your idea?"

"Actually it was Sonny's." She smiled at Sonny and gently brushed his arm.

"This was your idea? You know I hate surprises."

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you." Sami knelt down and took Ari in her arms and walked off as if nothing happened.

"Did she just take Arianna?"

"I believe she did." Sonny replied with a smirk.

"Are you angry with me Will?" Sonny turned to Will and wrapped his arms around his waist

"What! Of course not Sonny. Thank you. I'm happy, I didn't think that you would actually do this. This is amazing, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed him twice before they were interrupted. Will pulled back with his arms still wrapped around Sonny's neck. He let go of his grip on Sonny and turned to the person that stood there beside them.

"Happy birthday Will."

"Thanks Abi." They hugged.

"So what do you think?" He looked around the Club and looked at the 'Happy Birthday' sign decorated with the Christmas lights. It still looked the same, but he knew at Sonny did most of it and was happy to know that. He didn't know how Sonny got it done, while he was with him. Then he thought to last night when Sonny worked late.

"I love it." He glanced at Sonny who beamed with pride. Sonny stood there listening to their conversation. He took pride in doing this for him as well as T who helped. Everyone else just had to show up.

The one thing that he couldn't wait for was to give Will his gift. Well, technically it was a two part gift. The second one had to wait until New Years Eve.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

There wasn't a lot of people. The were only a few friends and family who attended. But to Will, it seemed like a lot. Will drew his attention away from his mom for a while and just stared at Sonny who was on the other side of the room carrying Arianna.

His thoughts drowned out everything. And he could only see the two of them. He loved and adored Sonny so much, that he couldn't stand to be without him. He never thought at Sonny would ever do this. He knew that he hated parties. But watching him holding Arianna, he was happy to have him in his life.

"Earth to Will." Sami replied.

"What? Oh, I didn't hear what you said."

"Clearly."

"So what were you talking about?" His eyes drifted away from Sonny who couldn't stop his smiles.

"We were just talking about your first birthday and how special it was." Sami looked at Marlena.

"It wasn't that great." He stared at his hands.

"Of course it was. You were so adorable. And you turned out to be such a great handsome young man." Marlena stated with a grin. He stared at them both and his face turned red.

"Oh please." He gave out a hearty laugh.

"It's true. Speaking of which, I bet you are excited for Arianna's first birthday."

"I am," Will beamed happily. There was still a long ways until her birthday, but he was going to have to think on what to get her. His eyes wandered again towards Sonny, who was with his mom, still holding Arianna.

"So, what do you think?" He bounced Ari in his arms making her smile.

"It's wonderful Sonny. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom. You don't know how much that means to me, that you are happy for me."

"I only want what's best for you son. And you do have the very best."

"Yes I do. Right Arianna, we both have the very best." His mom watched him and the relationship between the two. She could see the special bond they have just between each other.

"So where is the birthday boy anyway?" Adrienne said with a laugh.

"Oh, he is right there with his mom and grandma." Sonny scanned the room until his eyes fell on Will's. When he saw him, he noticed Will looking right back. They shared a loving look before his mom interrupted him.

"I'm going to say hi."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Adrienne walked towards Will and his mom as the three of them were in deep conversation trying to embarrass him.

"Hi Will."

"Hi aunt Adrienne." Will got up and for the first time in a while, they hugged.

"Happy birthday."

"Well, thank you. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Sami and Marlena gave each other a sideways glance.

"Of course not. I will be back. I'll get you something to drink." Will said to the three of them. He walked up to the counter to get three coffees and a mocha latte for himself.

"Anything for the birthday boy," T replied with a smirky grin.

"Ha ha. Funny T." Will said sarcastically.

"I know am." Will just shook his head at him and waved him off as he walked back to the table. When he looked at the three of them, he could see that they were getting along. Apparently, he was wrong. Even though he couldn't hear them, he could tell by the expressions on his moms face. He knew when his mom tried to fake a smile on her face and laugh when it was needed. He returned to the table just as Adrienne got up.

"Oh thank you Will." She smiled generously as he gave her the coffee.

"Your welcome."

"I'm going to check on Sonny. He said he was going to come here with Arianna. I'll go see what's taking him so long." She hurried off.

"O-Kay." He raised his eyebrows and stared at his mom.

"What?"

"I know that look mom." Will sat down and gave them their coffees.

"What look?" She looked at him appalled.

"The one that has sarcasm written all over it. At least give her a chance." The two of them leaned towards Will with shocked looks on their faces.

"Is it just me, or did he actually defend Adrienne?" Sami spoke to Marlena.

"No. Not just you. I heard it loud and clear. Would you like to tell us why?"

"She's very nice. I know we weren't that great before, but she apologized and I accepted and we are getting along." Will replied after he drank a few sips from his cup.

"Did I just hear right?" Kate came from behind Sami as she overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Hi grandma." Will got up to hug her and she returned it. After a long hug, she asked him again.

"Happy birthday Will."

"Thank you. And yes you heard right. And besides, you and my mom have been side by side when you were with Gabi weren't you? You two seemed like you were getting along and you still are." He smiled at them. They were stunned at him.

The two of them could remember when they helped Gabi cover up the murder of Nick. Until Sonny found out, who eventually told Will everything. When Will found, he lost control. It took weeks for Sonny to tell him. And it also took weeks for Will to forgive him. He knew he was protecting Gabi, but he trusted him. It was bound to get out of control eventually. Will didn't want to have to think about it, especially not on his birthday.

"Well, I didn't think I would hear that coming from you." Kate gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay grandma. I'm going to see what's taking Sonny so long." He left the three of them in a conversation he thought would never happen in a million years.

"Hey Will! Happy birthday man." Lucas walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. I didn't think you'd be here." He said after they broke up.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. So was this your moms idea? I know how much you hate surprises and parties." Lucas laughed.

"Actually it was Sonny's." He looked around and was amazed at the place. There wasn't a spot that was not empty.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you. So where is Arianna, I wanna see that baby girl." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation to see her.

"She is with Sonny." The two of them walked towards Sonny and watched as Arianna was being passed from each Horton and Brady.

"Hey Sonny. How you doing man?"

"I'm doing great." He received a handshake and a pat on the back.

"Wow, I guess she's getting all the attention tonight." Will laughed. Sonny stood by him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"She's not the only one." Sonny whispered in his ear. Will turned around and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Thank you Sonny. For everything."

"I'll do anything for you. You know that."

"I know." They whispered. They kissed a few times before they were interrupted by Sami who squeezed her way to get to Arianna.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

They all started on dinner that Maggie had made. And also from the food that was brought from Chez Rouge. Sonny's tamales were also in the mix. A few speeches were made in between the dinner and the Christmas music that overlapped.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Sonny announced. The music quieted down and the conversations came to a halt.

"I just want to say thank you so much for being here. I know it means a lot to Will. I know you don't like parties and surprises, but this is the last time I promise. I have never been happier than spending my time with you. I love you Will with all my heart. Happy birthday Will!" Everyone raised their glasses to Will and cheered happy birthday after Sonny. A few more birthday speeches were made.

Sonny sat at the back table holding Arianna with Will by his side. Will's eyes wandered happily as he watched his friends and family who enjoyed being there. They leaned in a few times stealing kissed from time to time. They whispered when it was quiet between them. They were sitting close to each other as if they need that closeness.

"Thanks Sonny."

"You're welcome." They sat a few more minutes in silence.

"So where's my birthday present?" Will interrupted.

"I'm sure you can wait."

"Oh come on. Most of the stuff I got is all for Arianna. Well except for at least three things." Sonny laughed at his eagerness.

"Can you wait about one more hour?"

"Really. I have to wait an hour. You know I don't like surprises and parties yet you still did this. And you know I don't really like presents."

"Okay that's fine. But I want you to remember that I don't like surprises either. I don't mind a party. Presents are a must though." Sonny listed off a few things for Will to remember for his birthday.

"Really? Is that some sort of a hint."

"Maybe. It's just an idea I'm throwing out." Sonny laughed when Will playfully punched his arm.

"You know I'm holding Arianna right?" They looked at her wrapped in Sonny's arms. They were both talking deeply that they didn't realize she fell asleep.

"I guess she was pretty tired." Will looked at her in awe as she fell fast asleep in Sonny's arms.

"Yeah." Will rested his head against Sonny's shoulder.

"Looks like someone else is getting tired too. Or are you just waiting for your present?"

"Both?" He shrugged. Sonny laughed at him.

"You're present is waiting at home by the way."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Will got up holding Arianna and waited for Sonny. Sonny just shook his head at Will. Just before they left, they got a few more hugs and kisses and a couple more congratulations to Will. They both thanked everyone for being there as they made their way out the door.

The apartment door closed shut behind them. Will took Arianna to bed while Sonny was searching for Will's present.

"Okay, Arianna is fast asleep and tucked in bed." Will quietly whispered as he gently closed the door. He sat next to Sonny on the couch and swung his leg onto his.

"You know I was saving this until New Years." Sonny said as he held up the present. Will tried grabbing it but Sonny moved his arm away.

"Hey. Come on now." Sonny moved his arm back to the front and handed it to Will.

"What is it?" Will took the small wrapped present in his hands and shook it.

"Open it." Sonny wrapped his arm around Will and watched the expression on his face as he began to unwrap his gift. Will slowly unwrapped the gift wrap and revealed one of the best presents he got.

"Do you like it?" Sonny wasn't sure about how Will was going to react.

"Like? Are you serious Sonny? I love it. It's the best. You're the best."

"I'm glad." He watched as Will fingered the engraved letters on the corners and the bottom.

"You got Gabi's name on here too?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice to have her included."

"It's beautiful Sonny. Thank you." Their initials were engraved in gold on each corner of the white silver picture frame. Also with the words 'home sweet home' on the bottom. And in the middle is a picture of the four of them sitting happily on their couch with the Christmas tree in the background. Arianna wore her red and black dress with a ribbon and Gabi wore her red dress. Sonny and Will both wore their suits.

Will got up and set the picture on the the desk by the door right by his laptop. He admired it for a while. He couldn't seem to stop staring at it.

"You okay Will?" Sonny got up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm more than okay. Thank you Sonny. This is the best birthday gift." He tried speaking without crying.

"I've got more waiting under that tree. But you're just going to have to wait."

"I already have everything that I've always wanted." He hugged him close to his heart not wanting to let go. After a few minutes of standing there, they finally let go and went to bed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
